<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minha luz (My Light) by Anna_Hideyuki09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564988">Minha luz (My Light)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Hideyuki09/pseuds/Anna_Hideyuki09'>Anna_Hideyuki09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Kerry Eurodyne, Boys In Love, Explosions, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Hideyuki09/pseuds/Anna_Hideyuki09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kerry Eurodyne conhece V, um mercenário qualquer que possui o fantasma de um amigo do passado em sua cabeça. E então ele vai descobrindo uma paixão crescente que antes foi enterrada pelo seu medo.</p><p>English version: Kerry Eurodyne meets V, some mercenary who has the ghost of a friend from the past in his head. And then he will discover a growing passion that was previously buried by his fear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand/V, Kerry Eurodyne &amp; V, Kerry Eurodyne/Johnny Silverhand, Kerry Eurodyne/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. O destino te trouxe aqui...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Essa história se resume nas missões do Kerry em seu ponto de vista (a maior parte dela). Nesse primeiro capítulo, será sobre Holdin on, A Like Suprime e Rebelde sem causa.</p><p>Alguns diálogos foram tirados do jogo (na minha linguagem de origem) e foram um pouco adaptadas para caso alguém queira traduzir a página.</p><p> Algumas percepções foram tiradas da minha cabeça, então eu espero que você goste!! :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Essa história se resume nas missões do Kerry em seu ponto de vista (a maior parte dela). Nesse primeiro capítulo, será sobre Holdin on, A Like Suprime e Rebel! Rebel!<br/>!.</p><p>Alguns diálogos foram tirados do jogo (na minha linguagem de origem) e foram um pouco adaptadas para caso alguém queira traduzir a página.</p><p>Algumas percepções foram tiradas da minha cabeça, então eu espero que você goste!! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minha luz. Se é que ele deve lhe chamar desse jeito…</p><p>----------------</p><p>Kerry sempre viveu numa imensidão de vazio, desde que Johnny se foi junto com uma grande explosão no prédio da Arasaka. Não que eles tivessem uma relação incrível, bem longe disso na verdade. </p><p>Kerry e Johnny eram melhores amigos, mas eles sempre tiveram desavenças, que acabavam criando atritos em seus pensamentos. Por causa disso, Kerry sempre pensava em apenas fugir para algum lugar longe da Samurai - especificamente longe do Johnny - para seguir sua própria carreira independente.</p><p>Johnny era o líder da banda, onde se ficavam totalmente os holofotes, junto de sua voz estremecedora e sua guitarra bem afiada para tocar protestos em formas de melodia. Ao menos essa era a visão de Kerry sobre ele enquanto segurava o seu baixo. Por mais que o Johnny real fosse exatamente isso, ele não deixava de ser um cara babaca e egocêntrico, onde fazia questão de lembrar disso enquanto apontava o seu cigarro na direção do Kerry, em todas as suas discussões com ele. </p><p>“Você deveria parar de ser tão covarde, Kerry. Porra, você mal consegue me enfrentar!” Johnny disse isso durante uma de mais outras discussões com o Kerry. Por mais que eles sempre discutissem, essa frase ficou cravada nele como uma faca apunhalada em suas costas. E isso ainda continua, mesmo depois de 50 anos.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>“Johnny, você quer mesmo que eu entre na casa do Kerry Eurodyne? O fodendo Kerry Eurodyne? E se ele não souber que é você e atirar no meio da minha cara?” V diz isso enquanto observa um lago próximo onde Johnny sugeriu que ele parasse o Porsche. </p><p>O local parecia um pouco discreto, mas tinha uma vista boa dos prédios forrados em néon. A placa de North Oak logo atrás indicava a entrada em uma zona de alta classe. Isso era óbvio, já que 'O' Kerry Eurodyne não viveria em qualquer casinha da cidade grande.<br/>
De lá onde ele estava, também poderia avistar a mansão do Kerry, mas bem distante. Mesmo de longe, ele ainda podia ver a beleza que aquela mansão esbanjava, e que até poderia sonhar em ter uma dessas. Mas apenas sonhar mesmo.</p><p>“Há! O Kerry não tem coragem nem de matar uma mosca, ele pediria pros seus assistentes terem esse trabalho enquanto ele fica de cu para cima.” Johnny diz isso enquanto inclinava sua mão para limpar o seu queixo enquanto esboçava um sorriso sarcástico.</p><p>“Pelo que eu vi, ele parece que estava em depressão, e algumas coisas assim. Eu só queria ver como ele está.” Ele acrescenta.</p><p>V esboça uma feição de surpresa. “- Você está preocupado com o Kerry Eurodyne?” Ele pergunta ao Johnny, tentando se fazer acreditar no que ele ouviu. </p><p>Johnny pareceu estar um pouco envergonhado, mas não dava muito para saber que tipo de expressão exata ele fazia, pois seus óculos escuros impediam a breve leitura. Seu braço de metal, levou o seu cigarro digitalmente fake até a boca, onde parecia que estava arrumando um tempo para pensar numa resposta enquanto o tragava.</p><p>Depois de alguns segundos, ele finalmente consegue falar alguma coisa. “- Bem, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer, depois desses 50 anos longe.” </p><p>V percebe a maneira como Johnny se comporta, e não deixa de evitar uma sensação de surpresa pela preocupação, mas ao mesmo tempo acha hilário o fato de que ele finalmente está admitindo algo.</p><p>Depois disso, eles se dirigem ao Porsche e vão em direção a Villa do Kerry.</p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>Kerry estava largado no sofá sem fazer nada, além de assistir suas sitcoms favoritas, mas nem isso o animava mais. O tempo parecia estar lento e mesmo sem fazer nada o dia todo, ele se sentia cansado. Cansado de tudo, principalmente de seus pensamentos que o assombravam constantemente de um homem que morreu há muito tempo.</p><p>Ele ainda sentia o seu fardo, suas palavras, uma despedida inacabada. Por mais que Kerry tenha feito a sua carreira, ele não deixava de evitar o medo de ser esquecido por todos que fizeram ele crescer em sua vida profissional. </p><p>Abanando suas mãos no ar para afastar as memórias que o amaldiçoara, ele se levantou de seu sofá de couro branco e largou o seu lençol com estampas de pele de tigre em cima do braço de madeira que possuía um formato peculiar, saindo em direção as escadas. </p><p>Chegando no topo, ele virou em direção ao seu “quarto”. Um local que era aberto e a única coisa que dava para identificar como um quarto era sua cama bem bagunçada, cheio de garrafas vazias ao seu redor e itens que ele não lembrava de ter comprado. Ao lado também possuía um armário, quase intocado por ele, já que adorava sair com as mesmas roupas quase sempre.</p><p>Kerry só queria acabar com tudo ali mesmo. Todas as inseguranças, o medo de se tornar a sombra de alguém de novo. Tudo e qualquer coisa. </p><p>Ele pensou consigo mesmo “acho que eu consigo aguentar um pouco mais, não é?”, mas nem ele se convenceu de suas próprias palavras. No final, ele decidiu ali mesmo que deveria tomar um banho para apenas afastar seus devaneios.</p><p>Chegando no banheiro, ele ligou a ducha e ficou admirando a parede, enquanto a água escorria pelo seu corpo. Kerry pensou consigo mesmo que deveria compor alguma coisa, mas sua inspiração sumiu faz um tempo. </p><p>Enquanto se ensaboava, ele virou em direção ao balcão da pia do banheiro, onde viu um feixe de luz refletindo em algo metalizado. Era a Arcanjo, sua arma favorita. O revólver personalizado tinha sido encomendado muitos anos atrás, onde havia uma estampa florida em seu cano e alguns detalhes dourados que poderiam passar despercebidos. Sua coronha tinha partes marrons avermelhadas e parecia ser leve e macia de se segurar.</p><p>Os olhos de Kerry brilharam por um instante, pensando que uma arma magnífica como aquela estava o convidando para o seu fim. Ele decidiu desligar a ducha e se aproximou do local onde a arma residia. Ele realmente adorava o design dessa arma, e por causa disso, ficou absorvendo cada detalhe dela por alguns minutos.<br/>
Kerry leva seu dedo indicador até a arma, dedilhando suavemente os seus detalhes até chegar na parte da coronha. Ele parou o seu dedo por um instante e respirou fundo, até agarrar firmemente a área. Vendo a arma mais de perto, ele se estremeceu um pouco, perguntando a si mesmo se era forte o bastante para o próximo passo.</p><p>Rapidamente ele olhou o seu reflexo no espelho adiante e viu sua pele dourada e desnuda de uma recém ducha, e a sua velha amiga em sua mão. Mais um suspiro saiu de sua boca, mas dessa vez um bem longo. </p><p>Quando Kerry finalmente cria coragem de levar o Arcanjo até a sua cabeça, ele se deparou com uma melodia familiar bem abafada, que parecia vir da saída do banheiro. Rapidamente ele vestiu o seu roupão que estava largado no chão e se dirigiu a porta.</p><p>Quando ele sai em direção a música percebe de quais acordes se tratavam: Never Fade Away.</p><p>“Porra, quem..?”</p><p>Enquanto a sua boca soltou uma frase um tanto irritada, sua mente estava confusa em como ele entrou e quem era aquele cara sentado em sua frente, tocando com uma de suas guitarras que antes estava pendurada na sua parede. “Seria um psicofan?" Kerry pensou um pouco receoso, porém não se mostrou abalado. </p><p>O garoto parecia ter em torno de 25 anos, cabelos negros como carvão e pele meio rosada por pegar muito sol. Ele tinha diversas tatuagens em seu corpo e alguns piercings espalhados no seu rosto. Seu corpo parecia musculoso mas não tão definido, porém não dava pra deixar de notar seus implantes de braço que pareciam poder matar o Kerry num piscar de olhos. Ele parece ser um mercenário. </p><p>“O que diabos um mercenário está fazendo na minha casa?!” Kerry pensou se torturando um pouco mais.</p><p>De repente, o mercenário parou de tocar, mas a maneira que ele dedilhava a guitarra antes era extremamente familiar e Kerry sentia isso.</p><p>“Continua tocando.” Kerry falou isso enquanto apontava a Arcanjo em direção ao homem desconhecido em sua frente. Seus olhos acinzentados piscaram com concordância e se voltaram para a guitarra, enquanto soltava os acordes de uma maneira bem rebelde. Uma lâmpada brilhou em sua mente enquanto caía um choque sobre seu corpo.</p><p>“Johnny?”</p><p>“Kerry?” O garoto para de tocar novamente enquanto replica o nome de Kerry no mesmo tom de dúvida.</p><p>Kerry se recusa a acreditar no que ele estava vendo. “Johnny Silverhand voltou dos mortos totalmente diferente?” Mas isso era impossível de acreditar.<br/>
Mesmo ele reconhecendo o Johnny só pela maneira que ele tocava, ele ainda precisava de uma prova concreta para saber se quem estava na frente dele era realmente o rebelde morto pela Arasaka há 50 anos atrás.</p><p>"O que o Silverhand me disse antes de morrer?” Era só dessa resposta que ele precisava.</p><p>O suposto Johnny em sua frente fez uma cara de não impressionado e respondeu “Mandei você sair da Samurai e seguir a vida. Eu estava certo como sempre.”</p><p>O queixo de Kerry despenca com a grande revelação. Ele realmente era o Johnny, porém num corpo de um garoto que parecia um marginal que vivia da vida de mercenário.</p><p>“Johnny Silverhand… Porra, como assim?”</p><p>“Surpresa!” </p><p>Com uma raiva momentânea, Kerry se lembra em um formato de flashback do passado que dura alguns segundos, o suficiente para ele agir impulsivamente.</p><p>“Filho de uma puta!” Kerry rosnou de raiva enquanto dá uma coronhada no novo rosto que agora o Johnny possuía.</p><p>Johnny toca levemente na área atingida para ver se saiu algum sangue, mas felizmente nada. Ele olha para o Kerry, que se senta ao seu lado e arremessa sua arma para longe.</p><p>“Percebi que você não estava me esperando.” Johnny fala num tom meio sério.</p><p>“Porra, na verdade eu estava esperando 50 anos para fazer isso.” Kerry diz isso e pausa por alguns segundos, analisando esse rosto totalmente novo e jovial, bem longe do que ele se lembrava de Johnny.</p><p>“Você mudou… Resolveu melhorar o visual?”</p><p>“E você também! Tá bem pra caralho.”</p><p>De repente, cai a ficha novamente de Kerry sobre ele estar falando com aquele amigo que tinha morrido fazia tanto tempo e que havia novamente voltado para assombrá-lo. Em vez de tentar expulsá-lo de sua vida, ele decidiu ir atrás de respostas, tipo se ele realmente morreu lá na explosão, ou se ele apenas forjou sua morte e colocou implantes no seu rosto e corpo para seguir uma vida totalmente nova.</p><p>Por mais que Kerry soubesse que Johnny nunca sumiria desse jeito, ele ainda resolveu tentar descobrir a verdade, até o Johnny falar o que realmente aconteceu. </p><p>Resumidamente, ele foi torturado pela sua maior rival: Arasaka, a grande corporação. Eles transferiram sua alma para um chip, que foi aplicado na cabeça do mercenário em sua frente. Mas isso era só 1% da conversa que eles tiveram.</p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p>V acorda de um apagão que parecia ter durado alguns segundos, mas que na verdade duraram horas. Em sua frente estava uma das estrelas globais mais famosas do momento: Kerry. </p><p>Ele gostava das músicas do Kerry, eram melancólicas demais, o suficiente para V se aprofundar nas suas letras. </p><p>“Johnny? Você está bem?” Kerry diz isso enquanto está aparando V em seu sofá. </p><p>Por mais que V estivesse atordoado no momento, ele ainda assim se surpreende com o rosto de Kerry tão próximo do dele a ponto de perceber quantas sardas haviam lá. Mas ele não parece demonstrar.</p><p>“Não.” V diz ainda se sentindo meio tonto.</p><p>“Ah, então você é o V. O Johnny me falou sobre você e me disse que isso podia acontecer.” Kerry diz olhando fixamente no rosto de V, com um olhar meio decepcionado pelo seu amigo já ter ido embora, mas ao mesmo tempo curioso diante do garoto que estava a sua frente.</p><p>“Vocês se divertiram pelo menos?” V fala parecendo um pouco irritado, mas meio sarcástico.</p><p>“Você está desaprovando por acaso?” Kerry diz com um sorriso meio bobo, por ter entendido a irritação de V. </p><p>“Descanse, não esquenta com isso.”  Kerry dá leves tapinhas no rosto de V e se retira da sala, voltando à parte superior da mansão.</p><p>Enquanto Kerry sumiu entre as escadas, V discute mentalmente sobre o show que Johnny combinou enquanto ele estava ausente, e mesmo irritado pelo Johnny ter marcado coisas com o seu corpo sem a sua autorização, ele concordou em reunir a Samurai por uma noite.</p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p>Kerry não deixava de se sentir ansioso por ir encontrar a banda reunida em um barzinho discreto, mas ao mesmo tempo ele se sentia péssimo por ter que tocar novamente com o Johnny. </p><p>Seu estômago formava um nó bem apertado quando pensava na circunstância de ter que impressionar o fantasma do seu melhor amigo dentro de um mercenário. </p><p>Falando no mercenário, além do fato de eles terem se visto anteriormente como Johnny, só havia uma vez de verdade que ele o viu em ação, que foi quando eles foram para a casa da Denny. Foi super rápido, mas o suficiente para ficar impressionado com as habilidades de conversa dele. Mesmo sem conhecer ninguém da banda pessoalmente, ele conseguiu tomar uma decisão que nem o Kerry estava tendo coragem de tomar. </p><p>Denny estava discutindo com um ex membro da banda que também era seu ex namorado, o Henry. Ela não suportava mais ele por perto, então disse que se quisessem que ela retornasse ao palco com eles, ele não poderia estar lá. E assim foi feito. Henry ficou muito puto e xingou o Kerry por isso, mas até ele reconheceu que Denny era a melhor escolha. </p><p>------------------</p><p>Chegando no bar, Kerry se deparou com o grupo ao redor de uma mesa, junto com o Johnny e o substituto do Henry, o Drausin.</p><p>Após algumas conversas jogadas fora, todos subiram ao palco e deram um show digno de despedida, que anos atrás não foi tão qualificada. Após a adrenalina baixar e eles descerem do palco, Johnny e Kerry foram até o bar, onde sentaram nos bancos disponíveis.</p><p>Kerry sentiu que seu peito iria explodir no início de tudo, mas no final ele não sentiu nada além de alívio. Ele pensou que seria a mesma coisa do passado, que ele tinha que provar ao Johnny que era digno de seus holofotes, mas no final ele já tinha os holofotes pra si mesmo há muitos anos. </p><p>No show, Kerry tomou a liderança que ele jamais pensou em alcançar. Ele era aquele que estava gritando as melodias protestantes enquanto arranhava sua guitarra. Mas como sempre ele só percebeu isso depois de tudo.</p><p>Johnny então deu a sua guitarra ao Kerry, aquela cuja eles passaram por muitas coisas anos atrás. A Nancy conseguiu sem nenhum esforço a guitarra original de Johnny, e então ele resolveu passar para alguém que saberia que iria usá-la no fim de tudo, nem que seja para enfeitar a sua parede. </p><p>Kerry não sabia como reagir, mas ele ficou grato por isso e resolveu tocar um pedaço de alguma música, arrancando a guitarra do Johnny que estava ao seu lado. Quando ele menos espera, o corpo do mercenário se contorce em cima do balcão, em seguida de um gemido de desconforto. Era o V que estava ali agora.</p><p> </p><p>Era bizarro o fato de saber quem era quem. Kerry não conhecia o V o suficiente pra dizer muita coisa, mas ele conhecia muito bem quem era o Johnny, então quando não havia nenhum vestígios de sua teimosa, Kerry percebia que ele havia partido. </p><p>“Johnny se foi, não é?” Kerry diz num tom melancólico. V percebe quase que imediatamente enquanto se recupera de sua enxaqueca momentânea.</p><p>“Sim, mas ele ainda consegue te ouvir.”</p><p>“Não, obrigado. Não quero brincar de conversar com o além.” Diz Kerry segurando firmemente a guitarra em seus braços, enquanto olha fixamente pro V.</p><p>“Você gostou do show?”</p><p>“Pra caralho, a Samurai achou um novo som.” Kerry fica animado enquanto finge dedilhar as cordas da guitarra.</p><p>“Uma pena eu ter perdido tudo.”</p><p>“Bem, você ainda pode ir ao meu show.”</p><p>Parando para olhar a situação de agradecimento atual, Kerry decide dar a sua velha amiga para alguém que precisava mais. V era um mercenário relativamente conhecido, uma arma a mais não poderia fazer muita diferença mas Kerry estava na esperança que fizesse.</p><p>Ele desliza a Arcanjo pelo balcão onde os dois se encostam e oferece ao V como recompensa.</p><p>“Não precisava.” Diz V enquanto agarra a coronha confortável da arma e analisa seus detalhes rapidamente.</p><p>“Essa é a mesma arma que eu usei para atirar no Johnny - quando ele invadiu minha casa.”</p><p>“Quando tentou atirar em mim…” V acrescenta.</p><p>Kerry esbanja um leve sorriso e continua: “É, e antes de…” De repente, o sorriso se desfaz e ele divaga para um ponto fixo no chão com os olhos. Percebendo que iria falar sobre o episódio no banheiro, ele corta o assunto e finaliza com “Ah, deixa pra lá.”</p><p>No final de tudo, ele vai embora mais cedo dando uns tapinhas no ombro de V e o deixa sozinho no bar. </p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>“Por quê eu fui embora tão repentinamente?” Kerry se pergunta em seus pensamentos. Ele queria saber mais sobre o tal mercenário em que Johnny vivia, mas não tinha mais coragem de investir nisso, já tinha se passado alguns dias. Sua curiosidade era tão intrigante, que estava quase traindo ele.</p><p>Quando ele chega em sua casa depois de um longo dia no estúdio, tudo está quieto como sempre, mas a sua cabeça está cheia de ideias de riffs. Aquele show final com todo mundo reunido - incluindo o Johnny - era o que ele precisava. A inspiração começou a voltar aos poucos e sempre que ele podia, ele estava fazendo um brainstorm. Até ele descobrir uma coisa.</p><p>Um grupo de garotas japonesas havia pegado sua música “User friendly” sem a sua autorização para usar de abertura em um de seus shows. Isso deixou o Kerry puto, a ponto de não raciocinar mais. Ele queria simplesmente ir atrás das meninas e ameaçá-las, mas isso chamaria atenção demais se ele fosse pego. Então ele mandou os seus advogados atrás, mas como era de se esperar, não mudou nada. Até que surgiu uma brilhante ideia.</p><p>"Por que não chamar aquele bendito mercenário?” A ideia parecia incrível, já que ele poderia rever o Johnny ou o V.</p><p>Kerry rapidamente listou os números salvos em sua óptica, e achou o número de V entre eles, e então seus olhos azuis se tornam amarelos, indicando estar em uma ligação.</p><p>"Johnny?'' Kerry diz isso enquanto ainda havia dúvida de quem responderia.</p><p>“Aqui é o V. Decepcionado?” Ele diz logo depois de uma bufada sorridente de seu nariz.</p><p>“Porra, me desculpa. Eu ainda não sei como funciona isso.” Kerry fica um pouco constrangido por essa situação. Ele não queria parecer que estava falando com o V porque o Johnny estava lá, mas ele era o único que Kerry realmente conhecia.</p><p>V começa a explicar como funcionava esse sistema, e então Kerry finalmente entende que o Johnny não se manifesta de uma maneira tão simples. Sinceramente é aliviante para ele ser desse jeito, já que ele realmente queria uma oportunidade para conhecer o V melhor.</p><p>Depois da breve explicação, Kerry não se prolonga e rapidamente fala: “V, preciso de sua ajuda.”</p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>Kerry chegou no local marcado com um carro que estava bem longe de ser dele, já que parecia ser uma lata velha recém saída de um lixão de carros. Ele se surpreende que V foi bem pontual, e está encostado em uma barraquinha de comida bem próxima de onde ele parou. Ele parece estar bem distante e cansado.</p><p>Ele buzina e percebe que V saiu do seu transe e olhou diretamente ao carro. Ele se levantou do assento onde estava e caminhou até a porta do passageiro.</p><p>V parecia bem curioso por estar ali, então Kerry explicou toda a situação. Mesmo sabendo que V não entendia 100% a sua indignação, ele foi totalmente compreensível e estava disposto a realmente seguir o plano.</p><p>No meio do caminho, um silêncio permaneceu dentro do carro onde os dois estavam. Kerry não deixava de querer espiar V pelo canto do olho, onde seu rosto de perfil estava olhando fixamente para a estrada enquanto um dos braços estavam pendurados na janela do carro.</p><p> A mandíbula de V era perfeitamente esculpida, coberta por uma barba por fazer. Sua pele parecia suave, mas Kerry podia notar borradamente uma cicatriz crescente de suas bochechas até um pouco dos seus lábios. Ele achou isso bem atraente, pois dava um ar de um garoto rebelde de Night City que se envolve facilmente em problemas. De repente, ele se lembrou que estava dirigindo e voltou a realidade.</p><p>Chegando no local um pouco fora da cidade onde ele planejava agir, ele sai do carro e leva V até a parte traseira, onde está guardado vários itens na mala. De lá, ele tira espinhos para furar pneu e várias granadas.</p><p>“Ora, ora. Que arsenal.” V diz isso impressionado, enquanto olha para a estrela do rock. Isso claramente mostrou que ele não esperava muito que isso fosse acontecer.</p><p>Kerry replica de um modo para que V se apresse, e assim ele fez. </p><p>Colocando os espinhos no local pedido, Kerry e V correm para se esconder atrás de um letreiro pequeno. Ele se agacha primeiro, e em seguida V agacha, apoiando o braço esquerdo em seu ombro.</p><p>O lugar onde V tocava estava se tornando febril, mesmo através de seu colete de couro. Onde eles esperavam parecia uma eternidade, até que o alvo foi avistado. Em alta velocidade, a van passa por cima dos espinhos, atingindo as rodas do veículo. Kerry se levantou rapidamente, sacando a sua arma e ordenando que V o acompanhasse.</p><p>Após renderem os dois caras que estavam na van, um deles deu um cartão de acesso à parte traseira dela, revelando o pote de ouro de Kerry: Os instrumentos das garotas japonesas.</p><p>Kerry então rapidamente ameaçou os homens, que correram rapidamente pelas suas vidas. Assim que ele chega próximo de V, ele se posiciona para assistir o breve show que acontecerá diante dele.</p><p>“Taca fogo!” Kerry grita, quase rugindo naquela madrugada deserta. Todos escutariam o estrondo de sua voz, isso se tivesse alguma residência por perto.</p><p>V de repente arremessa a granada na direção da van, que explode como fogos de artifícios. Kerry vibra de felicidade por aquele momento estar acontecendo, enquanto V o observa se manifestar.</p><p>“Isso foi bem maneiro. Mas me fala, o que você ganha com isso?”</p><p>Kerry parece desenterrar a raiva que ele tinha esquecido desde que se encontrou com o V e explica a ele que não quer que ninguém suba nele para obter mais sucesso. Mas de uma maneira mais agressiva.</p><p>“É assim que funciona em Night City. Mandou bem, Ker.”</p><p>Kerry estava tão feliz no momento que nem percebeu o apelido dado por V, então só agradeceu. Os dois se olharam fixamente por alguns segundos, onde Kerry pôde dizer que até se sentiu conectado através de uma densa adrenalina em seu corpo.</p><p>Ele queria poder avançar em V ali mesmo, mas não era hora e nem lugar. Mesmo se fosse, Kerry ainda não se sentia seguro o suficiente para aquilo mais. Já tinha passado sua época dourada de seduzir rapazes apenas com um olhar depois de um show. Mesmo agora, ele se sentia velho demais para isso. </p><p>Uma sirene de polícia estava se aproximando e quando Kerry percebeu isso, saiu correndo em direção ao carro estacionado não muito longe, dizendo para V ser o motorista dessa vez.</p><p>V saiu em alta velocidade em direção a cidade, e Kerry vibra mais uma vez comparando seus tempos de rebeldia quando era mais jovem junto com o Johnny. V não deixa de ter um sorriso do rosto por ouvir isso, pois era uma visão totalmente inédita dos tempos dourados de Johnny. </p><p>Mesmo ele achando aquela situação boa, ele ainda desejava ter seus eddies dentro da conta, e então Kerry sugere que eles fossem para o Caliente, um local onde ele costumava beber café desde o início da Samurai. </p><p>Enquanto V dirigia, Kerry poderia ter uma vista melhor dele. Ele queria analisá-lo sem parecer óbvio, então olhava rapidamente para V, tentando ser discreto. Assim que ele sentia que V poderia flagrá-lo a qualquer momento, ele virava seu rosto para a estrada. O que Kerry não sabia é que V era treinado para perceber situações até mesmo através do canto dos olhos.</p><p>“Não acredito que o Kerry é tão descarado a ponto de nem saber disfarçar essa porra.” Johnny diz isso enquanto aparece digitalizado sentado no banco de trás do carro. Ele cruza os braços e olha pro espelho do retrovisor na esperança que V o olhasse também. Mas ele apenas o ignorou.<br/>
-------------------------------</p><p>Assim que eles chegam lá, V fica impressionado com o lugar desleixado para alguém como o Kerry frequentar. Ele sempre pensou que seriam lugares caros, que só de passar os olhos no cardápio teria que pagar 20.000 eddies. Mas não. Era um lugar bem simples.</p><p>Kerry então oferece ao V uma bebida por conta dele.</p><p>“Beber café com uma estrela do rock? Porquê diabos não?” </p><p>E então eles entram no estabelecimento. Ninguém parece muito surpreso por Kerry estar lá, mas deveria ser pelo fato dele ser um cliente bem frequente.</p><p>Kerry se dirige a uma cadeira no fundo do estabelecimento, ao lado de uma gigantesca janela. Ele se apoia no balcão e V o acompanha, onde ficam um de frente pro outro. Rachel, a atendente aparece recolhendo os pedidos e assim que foram pegos, ela desaparece em direção ao caixa.</p><p>Kerry ainda estava bem eufórico pela situação que havia ocorrido não faz muito tempo, e isso deixava V um pouco feliz também.</p><p>V não conhecia muito o Kerry, mas sabia muito bem que ele estava precisando extravasar. Essa foi a maneira mais rápida de isso acontecer, mas uma dúvida dentro de V bate, e então ele resolve perguntar.</p><p>“Você odeia tanto assim aquelas garotas?”</p><p>Kerry para por alguns segundos e de repente seus olhos ficam mais azulados que o normal, o que indicava que ele estava transferindo algo para V. Assim que ele recebeu, abriu um vídeo onde tocava a música mais famosa das meninas no momento: “Ponpon Shit”.</p><p>“Até você consegue fazer uma merda melhor do que essa.” </p><p>Ele realmente parecia muito indignado em como aquelas garotas asiáticas fazem tanto sucesso mundialmente. Mas V podia sentir que ele parecia ter medo de algo, apenas por analisar sua maneira de se comportar.</p><p>Rachel retorna, colocando os dois cafés expresso duplo jamaicano (e sem açúcar) que foram pedidos. E então retorna ao caixa novamente.</p><p>V não queria tocar na ferida tão de repente, então só tomou um gole de sua bebida. “Eu vou te dizer uma coisa… Se isso não for o suficiente, me chame e nós daremos um jeito.” Ele falou isso na esperança que Kerry se acalmasse mais, logo depois de ter terminado o café.</p><p>Kerry respondeu quase imediatamente. “Valeu, eu só queria que elas sumissem do radar por agora… Mas a única coisa que eu não quero admitir é que o Johnny tem razão.”</p><p>V fica confuso. “O que o Johnny tem a ver com isso?”</p><p>Kerry rapidamente desvia seu olhar para a janela, como se procurasse as melhores palavras para responder isso.</p><p>“Bem… Johnny me acusou de sair da Samurai por dinheiro. E fama.”</p><p>“Mas não é verdade.” V diz isso na esperança de complementar a sua sentença.</p><p>“Não, é verdade. Eu não irei mentir. Mas ele também disse que me submeti aos corpo.” Kerry diz um pouco abalado, com vários pensamentos passando em sua cabeça. Ele não queria acreditar que ele realmente se rendeu a uma coisa tão suja. </p><p>“E isso é algo que você não quer admitir.”</p><p>Kerry aperta um pouco seus olhos e franze a testa com a resposta de V. Parecia que ele tinha lido seus pensamentos. Voltando seu corpo para o balcão, ele fica encarando por alguns segundos um ponto fixo e depois que se recupera, o responde rapidamente.</p><p>“Sobre as Us Cracks.... E se eu for apenas um produto como essas garotas asiáticas? Me afogando no dinheiro sujo em vez de nadar nele..” </p><p>“Olha, eu sei que não nos conhecemos tanto, mas posso dizer que você tem alma e jeito de um rocker boy.” V responde com um sorriso no rosto. Sua tonalidade de voz não soava nem um pouco duvidosa, e isso mexeu com Kerry.<br/>
Ele se pegou pensando “Será que ele está flertando comigo?”. Mesmo se não estivesse, isso fez ele estremecer um pouco, porque era isso que ele precisava.. Alguém para lhe ouvir e dar um tapinha em suas costas. </p><p>Kerry sentiu seu peito um pouco agitado por uma simples frase, e fazia tempo que ele não ouvia algo assim. Geralmente ele sabia quando as pessoas se aproximavam dele por causa da fama, mas vindo de V ele sentiu algo sincero.</p><p>“Obrigado.” Ele apenas solta com um sorriso bobo em seu rosto, e então vira seu corpo totalmente em direção ao V, como uma resposta.</p><p>“Essa cidade pode te engolir vivo, mas você sobreviveu.” V acrescenta em sua frase anterior.</p><p>“Nunca pensei dessa maneira. Você pode ter razão.” Depois de um longo suspiro, Kerry decide que precisava ir embora, pois precisava refletir um pouco sozinho. </p><p>Ele se despede brevemente de V e deixa o estabelecimento, entrando dentro do carro enferrujado.</p><p>----------------------------------</p><p>Dentro do carro até o caminho de sua casa, Kerry não deixava de pensar nas palavras que foram ditas pelo mercenário. Elas não foram as mais sábias do mundo, mas as mais reconfortantes. </p><p>Não dava pra deixar de sentir um pouco de ansiedade por querer ver ele de novo, mas ele sabia que não tinha mais motivos, já que a única coisa que ligavam eles era o Johnny. </p><p>Kerry estava a beira dos 90, e mesmo com muita experiência, ele não sabia como convidar aquele jovem mercenário sem parecer muito oferecido. Mesmo ele flertando com V, ele não parecia entender que era um flerte e se entendia não parecia dar uma resposta.</p><p>“Talvez eu esteja enferrujado.” Kerry pensa enquanto esboça um sorriso meio sem graça.</p><p> Foi aí então que ele decidiu que não deveria arriscar e simplesmente ignorou mais uma vez seus pensamentos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. E se tivesse acontecido?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kerry parecia estar evitando pensar demais sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas era impossível... O mercenário não perdoava nem seu coração velho cheio de cicatrizes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esse capítulo inclui a missão "i don't wanna hear it" das Us Cracks, de uma perspectiva vista dos bastidores enquanto V ia embora. O resto das situações são criadas por mim, porque sinceramente era tudo que eu queria ter visto. :(</p><p>Acho que ainda vai ter alguns capítulos pra ser sincera, pretendo fazer um pouco depois do final "The Sun" (que pra mim é o cânon com o Kerry).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Passando-se alguns dias, Kerry se vê parado novamente em seu sofá de couro branco macio. Dessa vez era diferente, já que ele está com um bloco de notas em suas mãos.</p><p>Ele sentia sua inspiração passando pelas veias, chegando em seus dedos e transmitindo ao papel. É uma sensação que ele já havia esquecido como era. E isso é tudo graças ao mercenário.</p><p>Kerry às vezes esquecia o fato de que Johnny estava lá junto de V e poderia observar tudo, mas na realidade era que ele estava cansado de ter que pensar no Johnny. Todo o fardo emocional que ele fez o Kerry passar era sufocante.</p><p>V tinha alguma magia que despertava um lado diferente em Kerry. Ele podia facilmente esquecer tudo de ruim que ele sentia num piscar de olhos. Só de pensar nele, Kerry já ficava sem jeito, rindo que nem um idiota enquanto esfregava seu nariz com as pontas dos dedos.</p><p>Kerry mandava mensagens ao V, e ele respondia quase que instantaneamente, deixando a impressão de que esperava por elas. Isso deixava o coração de Kerry mexido, fazendo ele reler os textos todas as vezes que podia.</p><p>As mensagens não eram nada demais, muitas vezes era ele agradecendo pela ajuda de V, ou perguntando sobre o Johnny, o que claramente era uma desculpa. Era quase como se ele estivesse revivendo suas paixões adolescentes onde ele implorava por atenção - E ele realmente estava implorando.</p><p>E então Kerry decidiu que a música que estava criando poderia ser sobre esse sentimento, mas não sabia como começar. Ele não tinha certeza se de fato havia algum sentimento mútuo nessa situação, já que mesmo V visitando Kerry algumas vezes, ele não demonstrava nenhuma atitude diferente. </p><p>V sempre chegava em sua casa de surpresa, enquanto Kerry estava relaxando. Parecia que ele sabia exatamente as horas que Kerry chegava do estúdio. Ele conversava bem pouco, observava os mesmos cenários e quando menos esperava, ele ia embora. Mas fazia dias que ele não aparecia na Villa.</p><p>“Será que eu devo mandar outra mensagem?” Kerry pensa enquanto enterra seu queixo na palma de suas mãos. De repente, seus olhos saltam como se tivesse tocado no que havia acabado de pensar.</p><p>Ele parecia desesperado. Desesperado pela atenção do jovem mercenário. </p><p>Kerry não queria acreditar que realmente estava agindo assim por uma pessoa que nem parecia retribuir seus sentimentos. Ele não queria mais passar por outra decepção amorosa, mas já era tarde.</p><p>Ele estava se apaixonando.</p><p>Para tentar ignorar esses tipos de pensamentos insistentes, ele resolve ligar o rádio que estava na mesinha de centro no volume máximo, enquanto vai pegar alguma bebida no andar superior. </p><p>Lá em cima ficava um bar exclusivo para Kerry, cheio de garrafas desorganizadas, assim como no resto da casa. Não era surpresa de ninguém que Kerry não tinha disposição para limpar aquela mansão enorme, e mesmo ele possuindo muitos eddies, ele não sentia vontade de contratar robôs que pudessem limpá-la. Era mais fácil achar as coisas assim.</p><p>Assim que ele achou a sua bebida favorita no meio da bagunça, ele fez o mesmo caminho por onde veio. Descendo as escadas, ele escuta uma notícia no rádio que de início não dá para entender muito bem, mas assim que ele se aproxima, o trecho fica mais audível.</p><p>“-Us Cracks conseguiram esgotar os ingressos do show de hoje a noite! Aquele incidente com a van realmente ajudou em seu alcance de vendas, huh? Bem, por hoje é só Night City! Agora fi-”</p><p>Kerry desliga rapidamente seu rádio antes de cogitar em destruí-lo em sua parede. Ele estava tão furioso que precisava muito gritar com alguém, mas não havia ninguém por perto.</p><p>“Porra, um show hoje a noite?! Elas não entenderam meu aviso? Aquelas putas.” Kerry diz isso chutando a mesa de centro de uma maneira que não derrubasse nada que estivesse acima dela.</p><p>De repente, ele lembra das palavras reconfortantes de V no dia da explosão da van que coube como luva para este momento. Sem esperar muito, ele ligou novamente para o mercenário.</p><p>Como sempre, Kerry explicou o motivo de sua raiva para V, que sem nem hesitar concordou em ajudar. Isso deixava Kerry bem ansioso para revê-lo, ainda mais em ação.</p><p>Kerry tirou as roupas mais largas e gigantes que pôde de seu armário - fora um chapéu e um óculos escuro que sempre o acompanhava - que combinavam perfeitamente em tons cinzentos. Parecia um degradê em escalas de cinza harmonioso. </p><p>Ele queria ser discreto, já que seria um ambiente lotado de pessoas que poderiam notá-lo só pelos seus implantes banhados a ouro. </p><p>Assim que ele se vestiu adequadamente, entrou dentro de seu carro e seguiu em direção ao ponto de encontro.</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>Chegando perto, mas não o suficiente do local, Kerry estacionou seu Aerondight dourado um quarteirão antes para que não chamasse a atenção e seguiu andando em direção a V, que estava sentado em uma barraca de comida de esquina. Parecia que ele estava ali fazia algum tempo.</p><p>V estava perdido em seus pensamentos enquanto encarava a refeição que a vendedora preparava. Parecia delicioso. Era tão divertido observar ele por causa de suas expressões, e se o velho rockerboy pudesse, passaria o dia todo assim. </p><p>O mercenário sempre tentava deixar sua pose bruta quando podia, mas ver ele tão vulnerável enquanto vaga mentalmente é de derreter o coração.</p><p>Assim que Kerry se encostou próximo a ele, V virou em sua direção surpreso, provavelmente sem esperar o tanto de roupa que Kerry usava naquele momento.</p><p>“Vamos, precisamos acabar com essas idiotas.” Kerry diz enquanto se ajusta em seu lugar com uma voz relativamente irritada. Ele não senta ao lado de V, mas o observa cautelosamente atrás de seus óculos escuros opacos. Os olhos do mercenário vagueiam no plástico escuro, procurando o olhar cibernético do velho rockerboy.</p><p>“Então, qual é o plano?”</p><p>“Simples, nós entramos no vestiário das putas, fazemos o que temos que fazer e vamos delta.” Kerry diz enquanto gesticula com a mão, martelando o indicador no balcão da barraquinha.“Eu só não posso ser visto.”</p><p>“Hmrmm. Aposto que você já causou o suficiente com aquela explosão da van em todas as notícias.” V diz isso com um leve sorriso em seus lábios. Kerry parece ignorar isso.</p><p>“Vamos, me fala. Como a gente deve entrar lá?”</p><p>“Bem, vamos dar um jeito.” V se levanta do assento que estava e caminha em direção a faixa de pedestres logo ao lado. Kerry o acompanha, observando como V mapeava estrategicamente o local de todos os ângulos, até que ele o levou ao beco sujo do lado da boate que seria o show. </p><p>Enquanto o mercenário analisava o local, Kerry teve uma visão privilegiada de suas costas perfeitamente arquitetadas, já que ele vestia nada além de uma regata. Ela era apertada o suficiente para poder ver a marcação de seu peitoral perfeitamente esculpido, mesmo que nem tão em forma assim. Os ombros largos junto de seus braços tatuados deixava Kerry babando por dentro e por sorte, seus óculos ocultavam seu olhar sujo.</p><p>Quando V termina seu mapeamento, ele descobre uma escada que estava fora de alcance, e quando o rockerboy menos esperava, o mercenário já estava na parte de cima onde a escada tinha uma trava.</p><p>Kerry não estava surpreso, já que o mercenário estava cheio de implantes para beneficiar a habilidade que ele precisava em seu trabalho, então um implante de pernas não seria diferente.</p><p>Destravando a escada com suas mãos, ela cai perfeitamente na frente do rockerboy, onde ele sobe lentamente para não cair. Assim que ele chega ao topo, eles entram pela área de serviço da boate, onde se deparam com um cartão de acesso em cima de uma mesa, onde permitia ir à área que ficava o camarim das US Cracks. </p><p>Depois de pegarem o cartão e saírem da área de serviço, eles foram visitar as meninas, e viram que a boate estava relativamente lotada com pessoas de vários tipos, aguardando o início do show. Era tanto barulho que não podiam escutar nem seus próprios pensamentos. Mesmo por trás de todo aquele disfarce, Kerry não deixava de se encolher em seu próprio casaco que parecia ter o dobro de seu tamanho, enquanto abaixava mais o seu chapéu de marca para evitar de ser conhecido.</p><p>Chegando em frente a área restrita, havia um segurança que exigia os passes. Assim que V mostrou a ele, o homem não os questionou muito e então liberou o caminho para passarem. Não demorou muito para chegar ao camarim das meninas, onde encontraram as três garotas asiáticas distraídas enquanto fofocavam diante de uma penteadeira.</p><p>Onde as garotas estavam era bem iluminado, com vários posters de shows ao redor, incluindo até um poster da Samurai. O camarim parecia bastante aconchegante, com uma área de lazer mal iluminada e uma área onde continham os figurinos, apenas divididas por uma parede. As luzes do espelho que ficava na penteadeira eram tão brancas que chegavam a cegar quem a encarasse.</p><p>Kerry e V entram sem chamar a atenção das meninas, que nem sequer viraram para ver quem havia aberto a porta. </p><p>“Agora vamos conversar.” Kerry diz com uma voz levemente feroz. A realidade é que ele já estava irritado só de ver as garotas. Ele para em frente ao grupo. </p><p>“Quem diabos é você?” diz Red menace, uma garota com implantes de olhos gigantescos, que fazia parte da banda. Sua caracterização era vermelha da cabeça aos pés, mas um detalhe ou outro alaranjado. Ela parecia ter desafiado o homem à sua frente através de uma simples frase.</p><p>Em resposta, Kerry retira seu disfarce, revelando a identidade a aquelas garotas coloridas. Elas ficam totalmente em choque com aquela revelação, mas brevemente o choque vira euforia.</p><p>“Kerry Eurodyne?! Kerry-san!”</p><p>Rapidamente Kerry saca sua arma e aponta para as garotas, que se surpreendem mais uma vez. V se sentou em uma mesa de centro que havia em frente de onde as meninas se localizavam, analisando a situação.</p><p>Acabou que todos foram enganados pelos seus próprios agentes. Kerry ficou inconformado que o seu agente Kovachek tivesse feito um contrato com as Us Cracks sem ao menos consultá-lo. </p><p>Graças ao V novamente, Kerry viu que tudo aquilo era apenas um mal entendido. Ele admite pra si mesmo que se V não estivesse ali para ajudá-lo, ele teria tentado afundar a carreira daquelas garotas de um jeito ou de outro.</p><p>No final, as garotas cancelaram sua turnê em formato de protesto contra seus agentes e formaram uma parceria com Kerry. V já tinha partido enquanto ele e as Us Cracks estavam botando as ideias em prática no camarim, mas mesmo assim não deixava de pensar no lindo mercenário. Seu sorriso esbranquiçado podia ser visto a quilômetros de distância.</p><p>“Kerry-san?” Blue Moon diz isso enquanto percebe que Kerry estava distraído por um momento. Ela mantinha um padrão colorido com as duas outras integrantes, sendo seu destaque azulado. Seus olhos cibernéticos eram animescos e pareciam duas luas fundidas. Suas dupla pupilas faziam uma junção a fusão. </p><p>“Me desculpe, voei um pouco. O que estava falando?”</p><p>"Estávamos pensando em fazer uma música sobre o amor. Ela fala sobre o amor estar em toda a parte e queremos transmitir isso tudo para Night City.” Blue Moon afunda cada uma de suas mãos em suas próprias bochechas enquanto sorri.</p><p>“Ei, Kerry-san. Você tem alguma sugestão?” Diz Purple Force enquanto apoia uma mão no ombro de Kerry. A terceira integrante com seus olhos de aranha envia um pedaço de estrofe que estava pronto para a óptica do rockerboy. </p><p>“Hm, nada mal. Mas acho que está faltando alguma coisa.” Kerry diz enquanto analisa os textos cautelosamente, alisando seu queixo.</p><p>“E o que seria?” Red menace entra no meio da conversa enquanto está sentada com as pernas cruzadas em cima do centro da mesa.</p><p>“Talvez uma pitada de selvageria. Tipo “Me pegue” ou “Me toque” no refrão. Acho que encaixaria perfeitamente.”</p><p>“Raww! Kerry-san, você é muito atrevido!” Purple force gesticula como uma felina arranhando o ar em direção ao Kerry. Ele sorri enquanto levanta a sua cabeça em direção a Purple.</p><p>De repente um “Ah!” quebra o breve silêncio formado. Blue Moon está com as mãos tapando sua boca, com uma feição de surpresa.</p><p>“Me desculpa perguntar assim mas… É assim que você está se sentindo no momento, Kerry-san?”</p><p>Kerry se assusta. “Como ela soube?” Ele pensou rapidamente enquanto dava um leve salto quase que imperceptível. Seu coração parecia que ia saltar de seu peito, junto de um leve arrepio.</p><p>“Hm..De onde você tirou isso? Eu apenas estava sugerindo algo que a Purple Force pediu.”</p><p>Red Menace ri enquanto se levanta do sofá onde estava e se aproxima da Blue Moon. “Kerry-san, você me parecia muito feliz em seus pensamentos quase agora. Nós sabemos como funciona o amor.”</p><p>Kerry fica envergonhado e começa a coçar a sua têmpora. Ele não sabe exatamente como reagir, mas uma onda quente alcança a suas bochechas, formando um rubor.</p><p>Purple Force agarra o braço livre de Kerry, enquanto entrelaça suas mãos ao redor. Ela deita sua cabeça no ombro do Rockerboy e vira os seus seis olhos implantados em direção ao rosto do homem que estava visivelmente corado.</p><p>“É aquele mercenário?” Ela então deixa escapar um sorriso malicioso.</p><p>Kerry arregala seus olhos cibernéticos azuis. Ele fica totalmente surpreso por ser tão óbvio a ponto de três meninas que conheceram ele algumas horas atrás já poderem lê-lo tão facilmente. </p><p>“Eh...Não…Quer dizer...” Kerry responde hesitantemente. Ele sabia que não podia esconder muito bem o que pensava delas, mas acreditava que poderia convencer as meninas a esquecer isso.</p><p>“Vamos, Kerry-san. Nós percebemos como vocês se olhavam apenas pela maneira da despedida. Posso dizer que meu implante é grande o suficiente para ter visto algumas faíscas.” Red Menace brinca com o rockerboy enquanto apoia seus braços na penteadeira que estava atrás deles.</p><p>“Pode confiar em nós, Kerry-san! Não vamos contar para a mídia sobre isso.” Blue Moon mostra um enorme sorriso junto de uma sacudida com as mãos. Elas queriam deixar o clima mais confortável possível, já que ele não gostava muito de falar da sua vida pessoal abertamente, mas as meninas pareciam ser amigáveis.</p><p>Kerry, através de um longo suspiro, resolve dar uma resposta vaga.</p><p>“Ele… Não me corresponde dessa maneira.”</p><p>As meninas se entreolharam por alguns segundos. Kerry de repente se vê cabisbaixo em seu local. Cruzando os braços, ele se encosta na bancada da penteadeira, colocando seu pé esquerdo apoiado na parede.</p><p>“Isso não é verdade. Ele parecia te olhar com muito carinho.” Red Menace diz isso enquanto apoia a sua mão nas costas coberta por uma  jaqueta de couro cinzenta do rockerboy. Ela parecia ter percebido a inquietude de Kerry através de sua resposta dolorosa.</p><p>“Isso não significa muita coisa. Eu vivi muito e já tive muitos relacionamentos... Posso dizer que V não sente algo por mim. Apenas esqueça isso.”</p><p>Kerry suspira novamente. Parecia que as meninas estavam cutucando uma ferida bem recente, já que ele só conhecia o mercenário há um mês. Não foi muito tempo, mas o suficiente para ter mudado muita coisa em sua vida.</p><p>“Seria melhor deixar como está?” Era o que vivia passando em sua mente. E pela milésima vez, Kerry ignorou o som de seus próprios pensamentos que o traía constantemente com dúvidas.</p><p>------------------------------------</p><p>Após algumas semanas, a festa de comemoração do single com as Us Cracks estava chegando. Era uma grande vitória para Kerry ter se aliado a elas, já que ele poderia se promover e promover as garotas. Mas parecia tudo uma farsa…</p><p>Na realidade, seu medo de ser esquecido ainda o consumia. Ele se sentia vendido por se juntar com um grupo musical que não fazia parte do estilo dele para poder estar de acordo com a moda eletro pop do momento. </p><p>Isso só fazia ele sentir que continuava sendo a sombra de algo ou alguém. </p><p>Ele ainda estava em sua cama, seminu, com o cabelo bagunçado e sem nenhuma disposição de levantar. Suas sitcoms estavam desatualizadas, já que estava muito ocupado nos últimos tempos. V tinha passado bem menos tempo em sua casa, mas mesmo assim aparecia na Villa. </p><p>Kerry ainda mandava mensagens para ele em busca de notícias, onde muitas vezes o mercenário respondia de forma breve, mas o suficiente para explicar as situações que ele passava diariamente.</p><p>Pareciam até que eles estavam mais… íntimos? Era o que Kerry queria acreditar. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais eles não tocavam no assunto de Johnny, fazendo com que a única ligação deles tivesse sumido, e trocasse para algo entre eles.</p><p>Kerry então rola até o outro lado da cama, tentando criar forças para se levantar. De repente, o celular do rockerboy preguiçoso começou a tocar constantemente, a ponto de ecoar naquele quarto aberto. O som era tão irritante que ele estava considerando arremessar pela janela.</p><p>“O que diabos o Kovachek quer logo pela manhã? Esse puto é insistente.” </p><p>Kerry solta um gemido feroz de descontentamento enquanto mapeia a cama com a sua mão em busca de seu celular. Quando ele finalmente acha, o atende instantaneamente.</p><p>“Já falei para não me ligar mais, seu babaca de merda. Nosso contrato acabou!”</p><p>Uma risada abafada do outro lado da linha tenta ser contida. “Te acordei? Na próxima eu mando uma mensagem.”</p><p>Era V na ligação. Ele não costumava ligar muito para Kerry, apenas se tivesse algum trabalho em jogo - que a muito tempo não ocorria. Isso deixou o rockerboy surpreso a ponto de se sentir disposto a levantar. Ele se ajustou, sentou na beira da cama e agarrou um lençol brilhante de seda que estava bagunçado ao seu lado.</p><p>“Hm… V? O que aconteceu?”</p><p>O mercenário ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, parecendo pensar no que iria falar. </p><p>“Nada demais. Johnny queria saber como você estava.”</p><p>“Hm...Johnny, é?”</p><p>V ri novamente. Sua risada parecia levemente envergonhada. Kerry queria muito ter visto seu rosto pessoalmente, mas ele não podia contar isso por mais que desejasse muito.</p><p>“Bem, talvez não seja o Johnny que queira saber.”</p><p>Kerry ficou sem reação. Era alucinação? Talvez sua mente cansada tenha misturado as coisas e tenha entendido errado… Ou não era? Era muito difícil acreditar que aquele mercenário tão lindo e tão frio pudesse estar ligando só pra saber como ele estava.</p><p>Provavelmente não era muita coisa, mas isso vindo de V era inédito, já que esse tipo de atitude não era muito comum. É problema ser velho demais e agir como um adolescente?</p><p>“....Ker? Você está aí?”</p><p>Kerry de repente acorda de seu transe balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro rapidamente.“Desculpa, V. Eu me perdi em meus pensamentos por um segundo.”</p><p>“Você está bem?”</p><p>Kerry decide arriscar dessa vez. Só dessa vez.</p><p>“Por quê você não vem aqui para descobrir?” Suas palavras soam como um desafio indecente, mas a dúvida era se V aceitaria.</p><p>Uma arrancada de motor em seguida de um enorme estrondo foi ouvida na ligação. Kerry se pergunta o que pode estar acontecendo, enquanto a única coisa que pode fazer no momento é esperar uma resposta.</p><p>Enquanto Kerry pensava que V diria algo como “estou ocupado” ou “desculpa, mas estou cansado”, ele apenas disse “Te vejo daqui alguns minutos.” e em seguida a chamada se finalizou.</p><p>“Que porra está acontecendo?”</p><p>O rockerboy retira o celular do ouvido e olha confuso enquanto o aparelho voltava para o wallpaper que havia na tela. Percebendo o que acabou de acontecer, ele então se levanta rapidamente e corre em direção ao banheiro, onde toma uma ducha rápida. Ele não sabia o quão perto V estava, então se apressou. </p><p>Assim que saiu de lá, ele pôde escutar o barulho do motor de uma moto feroz se aproximando do estacionamento. Era V, que poderia entrar a qualquer momento no local.<br/>
Como Kerry tinha acabado de sair do banho, ele vestia nada além de um roupão branco que custava quase o valor dos seus implantes, curto o suficiente para deixar a mostra uma sunga escura. Ela era tão apertada que parecia ter dois números a menos do tamanho normalmente usado por ele.</p><p>V finalmente entrou pela porta onde ficava ao lado do estacionamento, que dava de entrada na sala onde Kerry passava a maior parte do tempo. Assim que ele viu o mercenário, seu coração parecia querer saltar de sua boca.<br/>
Por sorte, Kerry - às vezes - sabia muito bem controlar suas emoções fisicamente, deixando o parecer indiferente.</p><p>Ele então andou em direção ao Kerry e parou em sua frente, faltando quase alguns centímetros de distância. O mercenário então olhou para aquele velho rockerboy, e ficou visivelmente mapeando o seu corpo com aqueles olhos cinzentos. Seu olhar parecia brilhar por estar diante de Kerry tão vulgar daquele jeito, mas não era a primeira vez que ele o via assim, já que quando se conheceram ele estava praticamente do mesmo jeito. Só que algo parecia diferente e até ele mesmo sentia isso.</p><p>“Ei, Ker. Desculpa por ter te ligado tão de repente.” V leva sua mão até a nuca, acariciando suavemente a área estressada.</p><p>“Sem problemas. Estou aqui pra você, V.”</p><p>“Ah, é?” V parece ter malícia em suas palavras. Kerry colocou seus dedos em seus lábios, com a intenção de esconder seu sorriso bobo enquanto o mercenário o olhava indecentemente. Kerry então arqueia uma sobrancelha enquanto mantém um olhar fixo no jovem adiante.</p><p>“Então… O que te leva a querer me ligar tão cedo pela manhã?” O rockerboy fala isso enquanto resolve andar, guiando V até a sala que antes ele havia passado.</p><p>“Eu estava pensando em ter um dia descontraído, então decidi ligar pra você.”</p><p>“Hm, então quer dizer que eu fui o sortudo dentre todos os contatos que você possui?” Kerry diz isso enquanto se senta largamente no sofá, colocando uma de suas pernas em cima de uma parte vazia do acolchoado. Seu roupão dava uma visão inadequada de suas coxas desnudas, para provocar o jovem mercenário adiante. </p><p>Seu sorriso está crescente de uma maneira que nem ele mesmo consegue disfarçar. Seus dedos coçam levemente a ponta do nariz, enquanto seu outro braço se posiciona reto no topo do sofá.</p><p>“Talvez.” V fala enquanto se senta próximo de Kerry, num espaço propositalmente estratégico para o mercenário se posicionar. O braço dos dois se encostam levemente, mas o suficiente para ficar febril. </p><p>Eles estavam novamente a centímetros de distância. O coração de Kerry estava tão disparado que ele podia jurar que V conseguia escutar. Para o clima não ficar tão pesado com a tensão que estava acontecendo, Kerry decide ligar a TV para assistir uma de suas sitcoms desatualizadas.</p><p>“Por sorte, eu estou muito por fora dos novos episódios de algumas séries. Se você quiser se divertir comigo aqui....”</p><p>V bufa um sorriso. “Não perderia por nada.”</p><p>Kerry se anima e então levanta, pegando duas garrafas cheias que por sorte estavam próximas do sofá.</p><p>“Ótimo! Você vai amar.” Ele diz enquanto estende uma garrafa para V, que a pega rapidamente. Kerry então olha novamente para V, que dava um gole bem longo em sua garrafa. Assim que ele percebe a encarada penetrante, o mercenário retribui da mesma maneira e isso faz Kerry querer pular mais ainda em cima dele. </p><p>Sorrisos indecentes um atrás do outro foram lançados como provocações a cada gole, até que então Kerry decide se sentar novamente bem próximo de V onde suas mãos quase se tocam, mas nenhum dos dois faziam questão de retirar de onde estava. Parecia um fogo ardente.</p><p>-------------------</p><p>Algumas horas haviam se passado, mas Kerry ainda não conseguia se concentrar com V tão perto dele assim. Ele estava quieto demais, e não fazia nada além de beber. </p><p>Era certo que eles só passariam a tarde inteira assistindo sitcoms ruins, mas ele ao menos estava esperando algum avanço da parte do mercenário. Só que ele não agiu, mesmo depois dos olhares sugestivos e os toques propositais.</p><p>Hoje foi um dia totalmente diferenciado de todos aqueles que antes V apareceu. Ele estava demonstrando algo que antes nunca foi tão claro para Kerry, que sempre saia com mais dúvidas do que respostas. </p><p>Talvez poderia ser outra alucinação? Ele queria acreditar que não, mas também não deixava de evitar o seu pensamento de que o mercenário estava apenas entediado e queria passar tempo com algum amigo. Por mais que ele tivesse anos de experiência com diversos caras, era difícil ele ler os pensamentos do jovem que fazia ele se torturar mentalmente de desejo.</p><p>Ele então decidiu espiar o que V estava fazendo por estar tão calado. Virando sua cabeça lentamente para não chamar atenção, Kerry se depara com V que já estava olhando para ele e parecia estar assim fazia algum tempo, como se estivesse o analisando.</p><p>O rockerboy saltou imperceptivelmente por não esperar que aquilo aconteceria, mas continuou imóvel. Eles estavam tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. V parou, olhando profundamente em seus olhos cibernéticos azuis enquanto erguia sua mão livre que possuía implantes mortais para tocar suavemente em seu rosto.</p><p>A mão de V estava quente e calejada por causa das armas que ele costumava utilizar, mas foram super cuidadosas, acariciando a bochecha do velho rockerboy com o polegar. Kerry sentia uma onda febril agora não só na área do toque do braço de V, mas em seu corpo todo. Era uma sensação que ele não tinha sentido durante muito tempo. </p><p>Sem pensar demais, ele então coloca uma mão no joelho do mercenário, fazendo leves carícias através de cada toque. Os olhares se tornaram tão intensos que Kerry estava começando a ficar excitado.</p><p>Ele queria muito beijá-lo, seus rostos estavam tão próximos que quase não havia um espaço de distância. Quando finalmente ele fecha seus olhos para selar aquele momento com um beijo, uma melodia irritante acaba arruinando o momento criado. Era um fixer que V estava esperando a ligação. Kerry amaldiçoou toda a família desse desconhecido mentalmente, enquanto V claramente franzia seu rosto. Ele se afastou de Kerry enquanto coçava sua têmpora, para atender aquela ligação que parecia importante o suficiente para ignorar o que aconteceu. Ele não tinha ido para muito longe, mas não dava para entender nada da conversa além de respostas como “aham” ou “ok”. </p><p>Sua voz parecia estar irritada.</p><p>“Desculpa por isso, Ker. Não pensei que ele ligaria tão cedo.” V diz isso enquanto estava voltando da ligação que tinha acabado de desligar. O rosto dele estava visivelmente inquieto.</p><p>Kerry suspira e dá um breve gole na sua bebida que antes havia sido esquecida pelo calor do momento. “Tudo bem. Parecia importante.”</p><p>V olha para Kerry, que não retribui o olhar. O rockerboy claramente parecia ter ficado decepcionado por algo ter atrapalhado o que ele esperava fazia algum tempo. Ele ficava vagando o olhar entre a bagunça que estava na sua mesa de centro e a TV enquanto escovava seu cabelo com a palma da mão.</p><p>“Ker…”</p><p>“Vai, garoto. Você sabe onde me encontrar.” Kerry diz enquanto enxota V com a mão que antes passava nos fios brancos em sua cabeça.</p><p>V se direciona para a porta por onde ele tinha entrado anteriormente e olha para Kerry mais uma vez. Um olhar pesado cai no ombro do rockerboy, que percebendo olha rapidamente como resposta. </p><p>“Eu te mando uma mensagem mais tarde.”. Depois de alguns minutos só se ouve o motor ligando e se distanciando de sua mansão.</p><p>Kerry estava tão frustrado por ter chegado tão perto mas tão longe. Seus toques, mesmo que poucos, ainda estavam marcados no local. Ele sentia um desejo tão louco de poder estar junto de V, mas os dois estavam tão ocupados que coisas assim nem impressionavam Kerry, mas não dava pra evitar de pensar em como isso poderia ter dado certo se não fosse uma maldita ligação.</p><p>Acabou com Kerry terminando a série sozinho enquanto desejava algo que nunca teria certeza de que aconteceria de novo. V era jovem demais e poderia só está tentando deixar fluir por perceber como o rockerboy se sentia. Não era a primeira vez que Kerry passava por isso, já que ele tem um longo histórico de relacionamento merda em sua vida. Não que V fosse exatamente igual aos seus ex. Bem longe disso. </p><p>Ele era um mercenário que nem conhecia Kerry direito, e mesmo assim se ofereceu para ajudar, sempre parecendo se preocupar com as melhores escolhas de palavras. Uma máquina mortífera que mesmo por onde passa deixa caos e destruição, ainda deixa gentileza, e era isso que fez o rockerboy se apaixonar por V. Mas ainda existia o medo - medo de ser tudo uma ilusão, uma brincadeira.  Não que Kerry não amasse brincadeiras, ele ama até demais - principalmente das selvagens -, mas depois de muito tempo com decepções amorosas, ele escolheu viver a vida trancado na sua rotina de assistir séries e ir para o estúdio. </p><p>Mesmo depois de tantos pensamentos em conflito, ele decidiu que tinha chegado a hora de se expressar. Kerry não iria ser o cara covarde que Johnny disse antes que era. Estava na hora de se libertar das suas correntes  que V antes havia ajudado a estremecer.</p><p>Estava chegando a hora.</p><p>---------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>